


Make Me Yours

by thirdchildfromthesun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchildfromthesun/pseuds/thirdchildfromthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Noiz requests that Aoba ties him up and do whatever he wants with him afterwards. Aoba is a little nervous at first but after talking it through with Noiz and learning about what he is doing, agrees to do it. After getting Noiz’s hands tied to the bedframe, Aoba is still a bit nervous but that nervousness very quickly turns to enjoyment as he lets himself indulge in Noiz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Yours

“Are you certain about this?”

The rope in his hands felt unrealistically heavy. He held it gingerly, cautiously – almost as though he was afraid of it. Though, in a way, he somewhat was. This rope was a bit more than just being rope – it was the rope he was about to use to tie his boyfriend to the bedframe. 

“How many times are you going to ask that?” Noiz, who was sitting in front of him with his legs crossed and his back resting against the bedframe, didn’t look nervous or uncomfortable at all. Though, Aoba supposed he wouldn’t since he had suggested this whole thing. 

It hadn’t been a complete surprise when Noiz had told him out of the blue a few mornings ago that he wanted Aoba to tie him up and, as Noiz so eloquently put it, “fuck his brains out”. A bit of heat rushed to Aoba’s face as he remembered Noiz’s calm, sincere face as he said those words without shame. 

Aoba, of course, had been hesitant at first. Even though it hadn’t completely shocked him when Noiz had asked, it still hadn’t been something that he was immediately comfortable with. It was bit too much for him and even though topping Noiz had been something he had wanted to do for a while, the whole tying up, restraining of his boyfriend unsettled him a bit. Noiz, surprisingly enough, had been understanding and presented Aoba with some “learning materials” which, again surprisingly enough, were informative and in-depth explanations and instructions as to how to safely tie someone up and what to do during such an act. 

They had also spent quite a while talking about it. Aoba actually felt like they had over talked it but the more they talked about it, the more comfortable Aoba became with the idea. Their final conversation on the matter had been entirely made up of Noiz explaining to him why he wanted to be tied up, what he found exciting about it, how he was comfortable with it and stating out in clear detail (much to Aoba’s embarrassment) what he wanted Aoba to do to him which had essentially boiled down to he wanted to be entirely at Aoba's mercy - for Aoba to do anything and everything he wanted to him. That conversation was what finally led to Aoba saying yes which almost immediately led to Noiz pulling him up to the bedroom, and presenting him with a coiled white cotton rope before positioning himself where he currently sat.

Aoba had said yes but now that he was presented with actually doing what he said he was going to do, he was having second thoughts. He couldn’t quite place what was making him so nervous and there was a big part of him that felt like he was blowing this way out of proportion – that there was nothing to be nervous about. After all, he had more information than he thought he ever would about this kind of thing, he had been reassured countless times by Noiz that this was something he wanted and, much to his embarrassment, was kind of looking forward to seeing Noiz tied down. 

He wondered if it was because this was so new and somewhat foreign to him that he was feeling nervous. Noiz had tied him up before but it wasn’t something they had explored since then and definitely hadn’t been something he had ever done to him. It wasn’t like he was scared of hurting him. After all, the perverted brat liked a little pain interlaced with the pleasure so it wasn’t like it mattered if he did. Not that he was eager to cause him pain but he knew it was something he didn't have to be overly worried about.

“Aoba?”

Noiz’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. Looking up from the rope in his hands, he gave Noiz a apologetic smile and said, “Sorry, I guess I was just psyching myself out.”

Noiz searched his face for a moment before reaching up to gently brush a lock of hair out of Aoba's face and saying, “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to.”

Shaking his head, Aoba reached up to gently ruffle Noiz’s hair, “No, it’s alright! I think I’m just nervous because this is all so new to me. I guess,” he paused for a moment, rolling his eyes to the ceiling as he tried to think of how to put it, “I think it’s like how someone would feel right before they bungee jumped for the first time. It’s an…” again, he paused but this time more out of embarrassment. Feeling his cheeks getting hotter, he turned away and continued in a murmur, “kind of exciting thing but you’ve got have to courage to take that jump, right?”

Noiz chuckled, taking Aoba’s hand off his head and placing a gentle kiss against the palm, “Yeah, you’re right. And? Are you ready to jump?”

Aoba turned his red face back to Noiz who was smiling at him. There was an excited glint in his eyes that made Aoba’s heart jump a little. Noiz really wanted him to do this and that alone was enough to usher away some of the nervousness in his chest. 

Swallowing and trying his best to keep himself under control, Aoba nodded before saying softly, “Give me your hands.”

Noiz easily and readily presented his hands to him. Gently, carefully, Aoba wrapped the rope around the wrists in the similar fashion that he had seen numerous times in the instructions. The trick was to make it so Noiz couldn’t get his hands free but also keep the rope from digging into his skin. His hands were shaking a bit so it took him a minute to get it right. Once he was finished, Noiz gestured for him to move back so he could lie down. 

As Noiz slid onto his back and lifted his arms above his head, Aoba took a deep breath to steady his thumping heart. He needed to keep himself calm; all of this would be over if he got overexcited. The last thing he wanted was for things to end in an anti-climactic way – be it out of pride or a want to be able to drive Noiz just as crazy as he drove him, he wanted this to last. 

Once Noiz had found a comfortable position, Aoba straddled his waist and began to tie his hands to the headboard. This was easier – he just had to make sure the knot was steady and firm. As he was working the rope, he could see Noiz gazing up at his naked chest and obviously appreciating the view. There was a small smirk on his face and the excited glint in his eyes had become even more apparent. A single glance behind him quickly told him that he was very much looking forward to what was coming. 

Noiz had insisted on keeping his underwear on because he wanted Aoba to take it off. And there was a very significant bulge pushing up against the front of that underwear. 

“Excited, are we?”

Noiz chucked huskily, “Yeah, so hurry up.”

“Yes, yes. I’m almost done.” Aoba gave the rope one more tightening before looking down at Noiz, “You wanna test it?”

Noiz nodded before give the rope a firm tug. His arms hardly moved and the rope gave no sign of loosening, “Good job.”

“Is it too tight?” Aoba asked, feeling a bit worried that he might have gotten carried away in his excitement.

“Nope. It feels like even if I pull on it, it’s not going to do any damage.”

“Okay.” Aoba leaned back, settling his butt against Noiz’s stomach and took a deep breath. Steadying himself for a moment, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly. Feeling the rate of his heartbeat slow, he opened his eyes and looked down at Noiz, “What did we agree on?”

A serious expression replaced the excited one on Noiz’s face and he gazed solemnly up at Aoba, “If, for any reason, I want or need you to stop, I need to say so. Even if it’s for the silliest or least important thing, I need to tell you. I don't have to be ashamed of stopping - there's nothing wrong with wanting to stop.”

Aoba smiled and leaned down to press a warm, gentle kiss against Noiz’s firm lips, “And?” he whispered, his breath ghosting over Noiz’s mouth. 

Noiz pushed up slightly, brushing a kiss against the side of Aoba’s mouth, “I want you to do whatever you want to me – drive me crazy, make me scream, make me beg, hurt me – do whatever you want.”

“And you’re sure about this?”

“Yes.” Noiz’s voice was strong and firm as he turned his serious, solemn eyes up towards Aoba and fixed his stare on him, “Make me yours, Aoba.”

A heated shiver raced down his spine. His heart started thumping dangerously fast and his cock twitched in excitement. Ignoring the numbing pleasure building in his groin at those words, Aoba leaned back, took a deep breath and slid off of Noiz. Scooting backwards on his butt until he was in-between Noiz’s knees, he pushed himself to his own knees and took a moment to admire the sight in front of him. 

Completely naked save for his underwear, Noiz was quite sight. Splayed out with no embarrassment or shame, he watched Aoba quietly as Aoba’s eyes roamed over his body, lighting his eyes on every inch that he could see. He was gorgeous and Aoba idly wished he had brought his coil along with him so he could snap a picture of the naked, defenseless man in front of him. 

Aoba could have looked at him just like that for hours but Noiz soon began to squirm impatiently. For a moment, he chose to ignore it and instead put his thoughts towards what he was going to do. Truth be told, he hadn’t really considered what to do after he had tied Noiz up. Noiz wanted to be the bottom but all the details he had given about what he wanted Aoba to do with him had basically boiled down to 'whatever he wanted to do' which, obviously, wasn't very helpful. 

What did he want to do? Gazing distractedly at Noiz’s naked body, he found himself suddenly moving with realizing it and placed a gentle kiss on Noiz’s thigh. Enjoying (probably a bit more than he should) the way the muscles twitched and jumped, Aoba kissed his thigh again when an idea hatched in his mind. Sitting back up, he slid to the end of the bed and started adorning Noiz’s left shin in kisses. He made sure that every inch of skin was covered with a kiss before he moved up to the knee. All the while, he ran his hands over Noiz’s smooth, warm skin. The smell of soap and Noiz’s natural scent filled his nostrils, sending vibrant heat down to his groin. He was hard, almost painfully so but Aoba dutifully ignored it. Right now, all of his attention was being put in kissing and stroking Noiz’s legs. 

As he moved to Noiz’s thigh, he glanced up for a split second to see Noiz with his eyes closed and a pleased smile on his face. This probably wasn’t exactly what he wanted but it was obvious that he was enjoying it. 

“Does it feel good, Noiz?” he asked in a breathy voice as he pressed a firm kiss into the skin of Noiz’s thigh.

Noiz nodded, “Yeah, it’s a bit ticklish though.”

“Oh, sorry!” Aoba laughed.

“Don’t be, keep going.”

More than happy to oblige, Aoba turned his attention back to putting a kiss against every inch of Noiz’s thigh. Deliberately avoiding the crotch area, Aoba diligently placed kiss after kiss until he was satisfied. When he was done, he moved over to the other leg and repeated the process. Kiss after kiss after kiss and by the time he was done, Noiz was squirming again. Looking back up, Aoba could see that the bulge in his underwear had grown a bit and the wet spot had become considerably bigger. 

Aoba paused for a second, deliberating on whether he should continue or start paying attention to Noiz’s needy groin. It didn’t look like Noiz was at the end of his rope yet. In fact, a bit to Aoba’s surprise, he seemed to be enjoying the kissing spree. He was squirming but it wasn’t too bad. Pushing himself forward, Aoba rested his hands on either side of Noiz’s chest and hovered above his face, “Do you want me to stop?”

“Nope,” Noiz smiled up at him, bright patches of red staining his cheeks, “I want you to keep doing what you want to do. I told you, didn’t I?” Noiz’s smile became mischievous, “Make me yours, Aoba. Mark me, put your scent all over me, claim every inch of me.”

Heat rushed to his face and he knew his cheeks had to be bright red. Frowning a bit at how easily Noiz had riled him up, he leaned down and kissed Noiz firmly. Noiz immediately reciprocated the kiss, opening his mouth so Aoba could slip his tongue in. He stroked Noiz’s playful tongue for a moment before deepening the kiss. He nipped at Noiz’s lips before sucking on them. A soft moan reached his ears but he wasn’t sure if that had been him or Noiz. Resting his weight on Noiz, Aoba pushed his hands through Noiz’s hair, gripped a handful and pulled with some strength. This time he knew it was Noiz moaning – a low, humming moan that he understood to be not only appreciation but encouragement. 

Being mindful of how much strength he was putting in the pull, Aoba pulled his mouth away and instead placed it on Noiz’s neck. Hot, fast breaths puffed against the top of his head and he sucked, kissed, licked and gently bit all the areas he could reach. All the while, Noiz was encouraging him between breathy moans. 

“Harder.”

“Right there.”

“More, Aoba. More.”

Releasing his hold of Noiz’s hair, Aoba moved down to his chest. His hands now occupied themselves with pinching, rolling and gently pulling on Noiz’s nipples. To his delight, this immediately got a big reaction out of Noiz who let out a surprised, somewhat loud moan as his back arched to thrust his chest against Aoba’s hand. 

“Does that feel good?” Aoba asked, smiling. He gave one of Noiz’s nipple a hard pinch as he kissed above the hem of Noiz’s underwear. The answer he received was another loud, breathy moan. Sweat had begun to pop up on Noiz’s forehead. His eyes were tightly closed, the spots of reds staining his cheeks had become even more prominent and his breathing was coming a little faster. Enjoying those reactions, Aoba slid up so he could take one of Noiz’s nipples in his mouth. Using his fingers to play with the other, he sucked hard on the little nub before flickering it back and forth. All the while, Noiz writhed under him. The sounds he were making was nearly enough to make Aoba lose his composure but he held on – he was enjoying himself way too much and just being able to give Noiz this much pleasure was more than enough reason to restrain himself. He continued paying close attention to Noiz’s nipples for a while – he made sure that both of them got their fair share of sucking, nipping and caressing. 

By the time he pulled back, both of them were a beautifully bright red color and adorably swollen. And Noiz, although still looking somewhat composed, was obviously coming close to the end of his rope. The stains of red had now spread to cover his entire face, his eyes were heavy and half lidded and he was clearly struggling to keep his breathing under control. 

Smiling innocently, Aoba once again straddled his stomach, splaying his hands out on his chest and leaned over so he was hovering over his face again. 

“Did that feel good, Noiz?”

Noiz made a soft sound of affirmation. 

“What do you want me to do now, Noiz?” Aoba asked softly, a playful lift in his voice. Slowly, very slowly, he slid one of his hands down Noiz’s chest, across his side and down to his crotch. Letting it rest just above where the bulge was, Aoba leaned in closer and placed a gentle kiss against the side of Noiz’s open mouth, “Do you want me to suck you?”

It was odd. He thought he would be incredibly embarrassed with this kind of situation but just seeing Noiz so opened and unashamed, so wanting and enjoying his touch made him forget all about that. He just wanted Noiz to feel good and damn, it was making him feel good that he was able to affect Noiz in such a way. At that moment, he felt like he could do anything that Noiz asked of him with ease. 

Noiz gave him a cocky smile before saying in a voice full of heat and lust, “Do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Aoba repeated, lifting his head up so he could look Noiz in the eyes, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, please.” Noiz lifted his head so he could brush a soft kiss against Aoba’s lips. Aoba returned it with several kisses of his own before giving Noiz a soft smile. Straightening up, he slid back in-between Noiz’s knees and asked, “Can you lift your butt up a little? I need to get your underwear off.”

Noiz nodded and raised his butt off the bed. Aoba quickly pulled his underwear down. Noiz’s rock hard cock immediately sprang up after it was released from its confines. Pre-cum was leaking steadily from the slit. A bolt of heat, intense and distracting, shot down to Aoba’s groin at the sight of it. Swallowing against the wanton need building inside of him, Aoba put all of his focus on getting Noiz’s underwear off. 

After he had gotten the underwear off, he tossed it away before leaning over Noiz to reach over to the bedside table. On top was a large tube of lube – honey scented and one of Noiz’s favorites. With lube in hand, Aoba rearranged himself until he was lying on his side with his legs tucked up close to him. Settling his arms on Noiz’s stomach and pulling himself just enough so his head was hovering over Noiz’s erected dick, Aoba set the lube beside him before turning his attention to the twitching cock. 

Aoba’s eyes were immediately drawn to the piercings. His own cock twitched with pleasure as he remembered how those piercings felt inside of him. Who would have known that was something he would eventually gain so much pleasure from? Shaking his head and taking a deep breath to steady himself, Aoba took Noiz’s cock in hand and slowly began stroking it. He kept the pressure light and his pace slow. 

Noiz, who had been quiet up until that point, began to make soft, pleased sounds again. He rested his head back, closed his eyes and seemed to just be basking in the pleasure of Aoba rubbing his neglected cock. Smiling a bit triumphantly, Aoba quickened his pace a bit. He made sure to pay extra attention to the head since that was where Noiz seemed to like it the most. Squeezing the head a bit harder than he would with his own dick, Aoba smiled a bit wider at the reaction he got out of Noiz: a slight jump of his stomach muscles and a loud, breathy exclamation. 

“Does it feel good, Noiz?”

A thrust of his pelvis into the tube he was making with his hand was the answer he got and it was more than enough to keep him going. Putting more pressure behind his strokes, he ran his hand up and down Noiz’s leaking shaft. The precum provided just the right lubrication for Noiz – a little bit of friction with some slickness so that Aoba’s hand moved easily was what Aoba knew he liked best. 

He kept that up until just the right amount of Noiz’s composure had faded away. As Aoba was taking his hand away, Noiz was quickly turning into a mess – his breathing was ragged, his cheeks once again stained bright red and his chest was heaving. His eyes were half closed; Aoba could barely see the green irises beneath the lids. His mouth was open but there was a slight smiling tilt to it. 

Not bothering to ask if it felt good as just looking at Noiz’s felt told him as much, Aoba instead open his mouth, placed the tip of Noiz’s penis against his tongue and so very slowly took him all the way in. He moved inch by inch until every bit of Noiz’s cock was stuffed into his mouth. He moved so slowly partly to move Noiz even further towards completely losing his composure but also to keep his own composure. All of this was beginning to become too much from him. He was so hard that it was almost unbearable. The pleasure buzzing in his hips was becoming very hard, almost impossible to ignore. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he quickly pulled his mouth off of Noiz’s dick. There was soft sound of disappointment from above him but he ignored it. Pushing himself up onto his knees, he quickly crawled forward until he was right in front of Noiz’s face. Planting his knees on either sides of Noiz’s shoulder, he straightened up, placed a hand on his crotch and asked, “Do you want to suck me?”

Noiz had been looking up at him with a confused expression but the moment he asked that, lust replaced it. A big smile spread across his face as he firmly nodded, “Yeah,” he said, his voice husky, “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

A bolt of heat raced down his spine at those words. The humming in his lips grew even more intense and for a second, he was scared he would come right there and then. Swallowing shakily, Aoba carefully pushed aside the folds of his underwear to pull out his rock hard, dripping cock. 

“Wow.” Noiz said softly, his eyes focused on Aoba’s penis, “You’re so sopping wet.”

“Shut up.” Aoba instructed with a bit of a pout. 

Noiz smiled again before opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. There was something so ridiculously sexy about the sight that once again, Aoba was scared he would come. Fighting against the heat in his belly, he gently placed the tip of his cock against Noiz’s tongue before pushing all the way in. Noiz immediately closed his mouth around him and began to suck with earnest. 

The moist heat that surrounded his cock was almost enough to make him lose it. Holding onto the last shred of self- control he had, Aoba began to slowly pump his hips. Numbness began to sweep through his hips as the tingling pleasure grew. Resting his hands on the top of the headboard to give himself some balance, Aoba began to thrust harder. In response, Noiz began to suck even harder. His tongue swirled around his head before sliding along the underside. 

“Ahn! Noiz, more!” Aoba gasped out, his hips moving faster. He was close. A pressure was building up in the pit of his stomach. The humming in his veins was becoming so loud that it was unbearable. Heat, numbness and tingling all assaulted him as he thrust away. A haze came over his mind and all he could focus on was Noiz’s heat, Noiz’s tongue.

He only lasted a few seconds more before he was crying Noiz’s name out loudly, his hips violently shaking as volts of white hot pleasure raced through his nerves and he was coming into Noiz’s mouth. Gasping at the intense waves of electric pleasure rolling over him, he shivered uncontrollably and gripped onto the bedframe for dear life. In his haze, he distinctly heard Noiz moaning as well - a muffled, soft moan that only heightened the pleasure he was feeling. 

Eventually, the current slowed. A quieter, more pleasant humming settled into his veins. Still breathing hard, he pulled himself out of Noiz’s mouth. Saliva dribbled out of Noiz’s mouth to drip down his chin. 

“Sorry.” Aoba mumbled softly, feeling a little guilty that he had gotten so carried away. He reached down to wipe the saliva away with his thumb when Noiz suddenly kissed the pad. 

“Did it feel good?” It definitely looked like Noiz had enjoyed that – there was a heaviness to his eyelids, a deepness to the red that stained his cheeks and an intense heat radiating off of him. Turning slightly to glance behind him, Aoba found that there was now a puddle of precum accumulating on Noiz’s stomach and his dick had not only become a deeper shade of purplish red but seemed to have grown thicker. 

“Yes.” Aoba responded, turning back around to smile down at the man beneath him. “It felt so good that I’m amazed I didn’t come sooner.”

Noiz smiled, “Is that so? I’m glad.”

Aoba slid back a fraction before taking Noiz’s face in his hands, “Did it feel good for you?”

“Yeah, I loved how it felt. I loved listening to you moan and feeling you move against me. You tasted so good, as well.”

A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he pressed a loving kiss against Noiz’s half-parted lips, “Perverted brat.”

Noiz returned the chuckle before he pushed a little against his forehead with his own, “Can you do me now? Please?”

Aoba nodded, “Of course and now, I’ll be able to pay very, very close attention.” He drew out the last words to emphasize them before kissing Noiz once again and then moving back into his original position between Noiz’s legs. 

He wasted no time. The moment he was in a comfortable position, he slid Noiz into his mouth and began to slowly bob up and down. Keeping his pace deliberately slow, Aoba relished in the taste of Noiz’s cock – the silkiness of the skin, the saltiness of the precum coating his tongue, his scent – strong and concentrated – filling his nostrils, the feeling of his piercings sliding along his tongue and clinking against his teeth, and just the taste of him. Pulling back up to the head, Aoba returned the favor and began to slowly swirl his tongue around the robust, meaty flesh. Tonguing the slit and the piercing just below the head, he glanced up at Noiz to find him looking down at him with a heated, lustful expression. 

Smiling slightly around his cock, Aoba kept eye contact as he so very slowly slid back down and then back up just as slowly. He repeated that over and over again, all the while never breaking eye contact and enjoying the sight of Noiz becoming undone underneath his ministrations. 

Finally, it seemed as though Noiz couldn’t take it anymore and thrust his hips up in what came across as a desperate plea to Aoba to move faster but he was having none of that. Moving his upper body up a little more, he placed more weight on Noiz’s hips and used it to keep him in place. Not removing his mouth from Noiz’s cock, he reached over to pick up the neglected tube of lube. It took a little maneuvering but he managed to get it into his other hand without taking the cock out of his mouth. Popping open the cap, he squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. 

Then, he pulled himself off and looked up to Noiz, “I’m going to start prepping you. Is that okay?”

Noiz nodded firmly, his face bright red and his breaths coming fast and quick, “Yes, do it.”

“Spread your legs, okay?”

Noiz obediently did so. Spreading his legs open wide so Aoba was given more than enough room to move around, Noiz gasped out, “Hurry, give it to me.”

Aoba hummed softly before turning his attention back to Noiz’s cock. He once again began his slow ministrations as he began to very gently rub Noiz’s opening. A violent tremor running through Noiz’s legs had him freezing and looking up to check on the man beneath him but he was immediately reassured by the looking of shocked pleasure on his face. Smiling a bit, Aoba continued. 

He teased Noiz’s opening for a while, swirling his fingertips around the puckered edges and spreading the lube around. All the while, he bobbed up and down on Noiz’s cock while maintaining constant eye contact with him. The look on his face – he wanted to burn it into his memory. There was something so unbelievably erotic about the redness of his cheeks, the fluttering of his eyelids and lashes, the way he clenched his teeth and sometimes threw his head back with a loud gasp only to immediately raise his head again to look down at him. Even better were the sounds he was making – loud moans among soft breathy ones, cries of Aoba’s name in an irresistibly needy tone that had him feeling dizzy and his loud breathing that filled the room. He wanted to see all of it, to witness all of Noiz completely unraveling into a whimpering mess. 

Squeezing more lube onto his fingers, Aoba took his mouth off of Noiz’s mouth for just a moment to inform him that he was about to start before very slowly pushing a finger in. To his surprise, there was no expression on discomfort on Noiz’s face as he pushed it in. To his even bigger surprise, his finger went in with little to no resistance. It felt like the muscles were sucking him in – like they were desperate for him. Deciding that all of his attention should be on prepping Noiz, Aoba got onto his knees and began to thrust his finger in and out of Noiz’s hole. 

“More! Aoba, more! Please!” Noiz was squirming even more now; the muscles in his anus pressing down on Aoba’s finger and his hips trembled. 

For several moments, Aoba just ignored him and just made sure that it was okay for him to add another finger. When he was satisfied (and when he was certain that Noiz simply couldn’t take anymore), he added a bit more lube just to be safe before pushing another finger in. This one went in just as easy as the first. He pumped those fingers in and out, reaching over to gently rub the tip of Noiz’s penis as he panted and moaned beneath him. He kept up that faster pace for a while before pushing in a third.

“Does it feel good, Noiz?” The heat and humming was back – his cock was once again rock hard but he was enjoying himself way too much just pleasuring Noiz that he hardly paid attention to it. 

“Yes, Aoba, please, please!”

“Please what?” He purred, squeezing the head of Noiz’s cock. “What do you want me to do, Noiz?” 

Noiz’s hips jolted upwards as he let out a growling moan. His dazed, heated gaze focused on him and he breathed out, “Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make it so I can’t walk right in the morning. Make it so I can still feel your cock in me hours after we’re done.”

A delicious shiver ran through his body at those words. Now, it was his turn to start breathing hard. Steadying himself as best he could, Aoba removed his fingers and got onto his knees in front of Noiz’s crotch. Quickly and clumsily slipping out of his own underwear, Aoba squeezed a general helping of lube onto his penis and stroked it up and down a few times to coat him all over before positioning himself in front of Noiz’s hole.

“You ready?”

“Yes, do it, please.” Noiz lifted his hips ups, his eyes practically begging. 

Struggling to get his breathing under control, Aoba steadied himself the best he could and started to very slowly push himself inside of Noiz. There was little to no resistance – Noiz accepted his entire length with ease. 

Elastic, searing hot heat encased him and for a second, Aoba found it hard to breathe. Pleasure rolled in waves up from the tip to his cock to fill his entire body. An entirely pleasant numbness settled into his eyes as his veins, nerves and skin began to hum. 

Once he was all the way in, he paused. Mostly to compose himself and be grateful that he had asked Noiz to blow him before he started – he knew he would have cum right away if he hadn’t – and to look up to gauge how Noiz was doing. 

Noiz’s head was thrown back, his mouth was half way open and his eyes were shut. There was an expression akin to rapture on his face. His chest was heaving and the hands tied above his head were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. 

“Can I start moving, Noiz?”

The only response he received was a shaky nod but that was enough. Placing his hands on either side of Noiz’s waist, Aoba started a slow, even pace. Noiz had begged him to fuck him hard but for right now, Aoba had other plans. He pulled almost all the way back, just so his tip was inside of Noiz, and then slowly slid back in. It was torturous. He wanted nothing more than to pound without thought into Noiz – to let loose of everything and just indulge in the intense pleasure of Noiz’s tight muscles wrapped around him but he held on. 

Noiz was still hanging onto some composure and he wanted to make him lose all of it – to turn him into the same whimpering mess than he was always turned into when Noiz took him. And to do that, he knew he needed to go slow and be careful. 

Taking a deep breath, he cleared his head entirely and just focused on the movement of his hips. He ignored the sounds of Noiz’s moans which were growing ever more steadily in volume, he ignored the amount of pre-cum leaking out of Noiz’s cock, ignored the feeling of those hot muscles squeezing him, ignored Noiz’s hips jolting and squirming around, ignored the sight of his cock going in and out of Noiz’s body, ignored everything but the movement of his own body. 

It worked surprisingly well. With all of his attention focused on the slow, steady movement of his hips, he was able to slow his pace even more and decided to be a bit meaner.

Just as Noiz’s moans were reaching a crescendo, he pulled his cock all of the way and left Noiz alone for a moment before pushing back in at an excruciating slow speed. He repeated this several times as Noiz yelped, moaned, growled and groaned. Sweat had now begun to pour off of him and his entire body had turned a beautiful shade of red. There was a ragged edge to his breathing that made him sound adorably hoarse. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth was wide open and panting, a thin line of saliva running out from the corner of his mouth to pool on the sheet below him. 

He was coming close, Aoba could tell. He was about to unravel. Aoba just needed to push him a little further. 

Slowly, he started thrusting into him again. Pulling nearly all the way out but this time, instead of slowly pushing back in, he gave a powerful thrust and quickly shoved his entire length into Noiz. To his surprise, Noiz let out a loud, wailing moan that was followed by several ragged breaths dragged in through clenched teeth.

Startled by the sudden Noiz, Aoba shot upright, all of his attention on his boyfriend.

“Noiz!” Aoba exclaimed, a feeling of panic overwhelming him as he leaned forward to cup Noiz’s face in his hands, “Are you okay? I’m so-“ Aoba froze as he saw tears running out of Noiz’s tightly shut eyes. 

Horror overwhelmed him. His hands immediately went up to untie Noiz’s hands and a desperate apology was just about to leave his mouth when Noiz whimpered out, “Please.”

He came to a stop, his hands hovering over the ropes. Looking down at Noiz, he asked, “What? What’s wrong? Do you want me to stop?”

Noiz slowly shook his head and opened his teary eyes, “Please, I want to come. Aoba, please. Do me harder.” Noiz’s chest heaved. He pushed his hips desperately against Aoba’s crotch, “Do it harder. Do it more. Make me go crazy. Please, Aoba!”

Feeling a bit bad at pushing him this far but also so very relieved that he hadn’t hurt him, Aoba nodded, smiled, kissed Noiz’s forehead before slamming into him. Reaching down, he gripped Noiz’s legs underneath the knee and pushed them up to his chest. Leaning back, he thrust hard and fast into Noiz. Pleasure bolted up his spine, sweat poured off of him, the numbness and tingling spreading throughout his body was unbearable but he held on. 

He had gotten what he wanted – Noiz had come undone and now, he had to reward him for that. 

Pushing Noiz’s legs slightly to the side so he could see his face and holding them up with one hand, he reached around Noiz’s legs and gripped his cock with the other and began to furiously stroke it. It was a struggle at first but he finally managed to time his strokes with his thrusts. 

As he thrust into him, Noiz screamed, sobbed and moaned his name. His whole body jerked with the force of Aoba’s thrust and he kept begging him to do it harder, go faster. Tears ran down from his eyes, mucus and saliva intermixed on his upper lip, cheeks and chin. His entire face was a sloppy mess – bright red, completely open and overwhelmed with intense pleasure. 

Unbelievably happy that he had managed to get him to such a point and completely overwhelmed with his own pleasure, Aoba couldn’t focus on anything but him. The feeling of his skin against his own, the heat and tightness of his body accepting him, wanting him, squeezing him, the smell of his sweat and pre-cum – Aoba loved everything about him and was so grateful that he was able to experience this with him. 

Neither one of them were able to last much longer. Noiz’s cries grew louder and louder as his chest heaved, his hips jolted up and down to meet Aoba’s thrusts, his teeth clenching together as his entire body began to spasm. 

“Are you going to cum, Noiz? Huh?” Aoba asked breathlessly, feeling his own climax oncoming. 

“Aoba! Aoba! Aoba!” Noiz screamed over and over again. 

Then, his cries were suddenly quieted as his back arched up, his toes curled, every muscle in his body went tense and he threw his head back. His mouth was open in a soundless scream as white cum shot out of his cock to coat Aoba’s hand, his stomach and chest. Aoba could feel his entire body shaking as what seemed to be one hell of an orgasm rippled through him. 

Unable to take it anymore and completely overwhelmed with what he had just seen, Aoba quickly followed suit. With a strangled cry, he emptied himself inside of Noiz – spurting searing hot semen all over his insides. Trembling at the rolling waves of pleasure, Aoba thrust a couple more times as an intense vibrating settled into his bones. The world went completely white for a moment and a intense buzzing filled his head. Wave after wave of electric pleasure rolled over him as he gasped for air.

They remained connected for several moments as they both came down from their high. Once Aoba was able to see again, he pulled out of Noiz (shivering slightly at the feeling) and immediately reached up to untie Noiz’s hands. It took him a while since his hands were shaking but he eventually got the knots undone. There were red marks around Noiz’s wrists but no torn skin or blood. Bringing Noiz’s hands to his mouth, he pressed a soft kiss against his palm before kissing all the way around both of his wrists. 

Noiz was looking up at him with heavy eyes. There was a small smile on his face and an expression of exhausted satisfaction. 

“Was it good?” Aoba asked, stroking Noiz’s wrist with the tips of his fingers.

“Yeah.” Noiz breathed out, broadening his smile. “It felt so good I thought I was going to pass out.”

Aoba returned the smile, “Anything you would have changed?”

“Yeah, next time,” a mischievous glint seeped into Noiz’s eyes, “I want to ride you.”

He shouldn’t be blushing after he had just done but Aoba knew he was. Chuckling, he laid himself down on top of Noiz, ignoring the squishiness of the semen in-between them and reached up to ruffle his hair, “Perverted brat. Anything else?”

Noiz wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer before he tilted his head with a thoughtful expression, “Hmmmmm…I rather liked everything we did but…” that mischievous smile came back along with a wicked glint in his eyes, “maybe next time, we could involve some toys or…” he pressed his face closer to Aoba’s and smiled teasingly, “you could tie me up a bit more - hold me down so I can't move at all and I would be utterly at your mercy.”

Aoba snorted, “Of course you’d want to go further. Well,” he continued after a pause, “it isn’t like I’m against that. After all, seeing you begging and shaking beneath me was quite the sight.”

It was Noiz’s turn to blush and he quickly turned his head away to hide it. Aoba laughed softly before resting his head on Noiz’s shoulder. He needed to take a shower but for right now, he just wanted to enjoy the heat and smell of his love.


End file.
